The Thousand-Sunny-Tea-Shop
by BesideMyself
Summary: Franky owns a tea bar and is sick of people walking in asking "do you have coffee?", or "can you give me a double cappuccino?". Enter Robin who walks in asking for coffee only to have Franky snapping and saying they don't sell coffee, only to realize the person they just yelled at is very hot.
1. Chapter 1

Frobin right after Water Seven / not a couple  
Rating: PG / K+ Franky asks Robin about her thoughts on parenthood and she ponders about it.

* * *

Having a new fabulous ship, built specifically for the crew does have it's advantages.  
For example can the three youngest crew member run around, play tag, use the slide or the swing and are not in immediate danger to break their bones or scrap open their flesh, dying of the blood loss or a dragged on infection.

Robin herself enjoys to walk around in the grass with bare feet, when the weather allows it.  
The new crew mate has his upsides too.

He isn't already too tired and annoyed to play with the younger part of the Strawhats. This means they have someone to bother when they are bored, giving the rest of the crew some peace. He is also having more than a little fun showing off his newest inventions, ideas, his superficial body and dance moves and enjoys being praised for it.  
And Robin is having fun watching the undiscerning youth and their newest and oldest addition to the crew playing around on the lawn. For now she can even forget about what she had planned to occupy herself with, on this sunny day.

A little later Franky walks towards her, still laughing but also a little out of breath. He leans on the rail just beside her, getting a bottle of Cola out of his stomach and takes a gulp. When he looks at her, he realizes something.  
„Want a sip?" the question is clearly pure politeness. She never has tried Cola before and considers it while watching the bottle carefully.  
„Thank you I would love to have a taste," she smiles at him and let her hand encircle the bottle that is hold out to her.  
While taking a sip she continues to watch the three youngsters play rock, paper, scissor. An arm sprouts beside the trio to join the game.  
The taste of Cola is indescribable but one thing for sure: It is sweet. Very sweet.  
"I think I'll stick to coffee," with that she gives the bottle back to the self-proclaimed-pervert who laughs at her.

"Robin wins again!" the Doctor can be heard shouting across the lawn, accompanied by groans from the captain and the sharpshooter.

„It's fun playing with them. Wouldn't have guessed after all what happened in Water Seven. They all had been rather serious, most of the time" Franky converses casually, „It is very lively. I like it." Robin hums in agreement.  
After another moment he continues, laughing: „It's almost like they are kids and not teenager or adults. Oh hey, here is a super thought." Franky looks down at the woman, as smirk on his face.  
„Ever thought about having children yourself, Nico Robin?"

She stills for a moment, losing her smile. Why is he asking her things like this all of a sudden? She never thought about it before. In her past she never even believed to find a family, much less considered to start her own.  
She has found a family and she has found peace for herself. But she being a mother? It's not like she had a good example to refer to... she does hold her few moments with her mother in high regard, though.  
Could she bring herself to leave a child behind and continue to travel, just to keep it safe? Or could she bring herself to take the child with her to the danger of the vast ocean? Could she account herself to bring a child to this world and the dangers of having her as a mother?

Her brows furrow and her expression becomes thoughtful. She looks up to the cyborg beside her, who himself shows a look of fear, probably wondering if he overstepped some kind of boundary.  
„I mean a super beautiful woman like you... I'm sure you can have any man if you want to and well you're safe with the Strawhat's. And it does happen sometimes... but if you don't want to become a mother, that is fine too, you know? You can do whatever you want..."  
Robins eyebrow quirks up, as she listens to Franky's ramble, storing his words for further examination later on, while her train of thought continues. He is right. The kid would be safe with them and she would never leave her child behind because she knows the pain about not having a mother. As does most of the crew. And the child would be in danger if anyone knew about it so it should be in a danger where she is able to protect it.  
If it happens by some chance she can probably read up about how to be a mother. How to go through the pregnancy, how to keep the child alive... She is sure that she would have the full support of the crew. It would work somehow. But first of all she would need a man. There is no chance that she will become a mother just for the fun of it. It would only happen by mistake with a man she would have decided to stay with long enough.

While pondering all this she stares at the man beside her, who himself seems to be more and more agitated by this. Anyway if he already is this nervous she can also give him a last push and make a little fun of him. A little revenge for making her think about these kind of things. If she is honest with herself she does feel a little embarrassed.

Adding to her thoughtful expression one of surprise she finally answers the cyborgs question in her most innocent voice: „But Franky, we didn't even have a rendezvous yet and you're already talking about family-planning with me?"  
With amusement she sees his facial expression becoming one of confusion and then one of pure horror.

Another shout from across the deck can be heard: „Oi, Robin! Stop winning all the time!" Luffy's angry comment is making Franky jump completely off the rail and Robin smiles a little. She might even feel a little bit sorry for the man.  
He gathers enough composure to stutter an answer after pushing down his glasses over his eyes: „No, no, no! I don't... I didn't … I mean... you're quite the catch... but you... I..." his face becomes redder with every syllable.  
It is quite the view and Robin can't help herself but start to laugh, breaking off eye contact.  
„Wh... what?", Franky is stumped but then realization hits him, „Oh, you mean woman! Not super! Not super at all! You're evil, Nico Robin!"  
Trying her best to get back to her calm demeanor she takes a few deep breaths before she looks at him again. „I'm sorry Mr. Shipwright but it was just so tempting. It is fun to see you flustered."  
„Yeah. Thanks," his voice sounds angry.  
She smiles to herself watching Luffy getting frustrated always losing to her and sometimes Usopp. Finally she let her hand vanish.  
„But to answer your question...", she can feel the man at her side stir, „... I have never considered to start a family. It is wondrous enough that I have found this one." she feels calm right now. Lucky even.  
„You know...", Franky starts but Robin rises her hand to make him stop for now, smiling up at him.  
„I don't plan to become a mother. There would be much to consider since we're wanted by the world government. If it happens then only by chance. But most of all I'm lacking a male counterpart," and with that she gives Franky a wink, laughing again at his red, flustered face.  
„Well, I've put off work long enough. See you later, Franky," and with that she walks towards the library where she wants to translate some old texts.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're not from around here?" Franky asks while cleaning the counter again, just so he had something to do. It probably hasn't been this clean for quite some time.  
"No, I'm here to fill in for a professor at the University... as an substitute. Maybe I'll become the assistant professor and later, when he tires, become his successor," the woman takes a sip from her cup, clearly enjoying the taste.  
"So you're an academic?"  
"Yes."  
"All right. Let me guess," he looks at the book she wants to take with her. An old copy of 'A Brief History of Time'  
"Probably not a physicists… that would be too obvious?"  
"You are right," there is laughter in her voice and she winks at him. "But there is a clue in the title."  
"You're a watchmaker? Since when can you study that?"  
And finally she laughs out loud. A pleasant sound.

The awkwardness had vanished pretty fast after the first few sips of tea and one or two stupid jokes made by him. Up until now she had only chuckled a little bit.  
She sure had enjoyed the croissant and complimented the furnishing, making him proud.

"So, you're an historian… I haven't asked you for your name yet, have I?" Franky feels stupid. They have already talked for a good hour.  
"Yes and no," she chuckles and reaches out her hand "My name is Robin Nico. Nice to meet you."  
"My name is Franky. It's a pleasure to meet you too," and he takes her hand carefully in his. Her handshake is stronger than he would have thought.  
"Just Franky?" she raises one eyebrow at him.  
"Yeah, it's some kind of a nickname or pseudonym or something," he can't help but feel embarrassed and with a chuckle she releases his hand.  
"I guess you haven't been a tea-shop-owner all your life? I also guess there is a story behind this interior?"

"You are right about it. I used to be an engineer and was working for a well known ship-building company. But I wanted to do something else… I did some traveling and ended up here. This used to be a coffee-shop but I don't really like coffee and so I decided to make it a tea shop. The former owner was too old to continue working."  
"That is not so different from me," a sad smile appears on her face and her finger travels along the brim of the cup, "I hope that I will stay. Would be nice to finally settle down."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
She laughs again and looks at him from under her eyelashes: "Maybe next time. I'll stay at least three months. Should be time enough."  
"You're right, you don't tell your whole life story to a stranger on your first meeting, that is very sensible of you."  
"I also have a couple of more questions."  
"About me?" Franky shows his largest grin.  
"About you."  
"I look forward to answer them."  
They both fall in silence, this time it's not awkward but a mutual.

Suddenly a loud buzzing noise can be heard and both of them flinch at the disturbance.  
"I'm sorry, that is my phone…," with a frown Franky picks it up to look at it. Noone would message him this time of the evening.  
The chat with his friends was always muted because the kids wrote all the time. He had Brook muted too because most of the time it was some weird picture that the older man found online.  
But this time it was a direct message from Nami, asking him to call her.

"Is something the problem?" his guest empties her cup before putting elegantly back on the saucer.  
"I'm not sure...," he smiles at her apologetically, "A friend asks me to call her, so if you don't mind?"  
"No, please do. Friends are important."  
The woman herself uses the opportunity to take out her own phone to see if someone had tried to get through to her.

While Franky waits for Nami to pick up, Robin sees 5 missed calls and a couple of messages on her phone all asking her where she is. Then she sees the time. She was supposed to meet up with the student who was assigned to her, to show her around an hour ago. Oops!

"Hey, Sis. Franky here, what's up?" he can't help but feel worried.  
Nami is loud. And sounds rather distressed, but Franky has to keep the phone a little bit away from his ear.  
"Please! Nami! Calm down I don't understand you," he can finally put the phone back to his ear.  
"Who is missed?"  
"Your friend?"  
"Oh, the woman you wanted to meet at Bluenos..."  
"You want me to what?"  
"Okay… but how do you know something has happened to her? Maybe she is home watching a show?"  
"She didn't answer her phone… yes, okay… I understand. What about the others?"  
"Oh did they? Well at least you don't have to call them…"  
"Okay, tell me what you know so I can contact my friends... "  
"Yes… yes… 188 cm, black hair, blue eyes? Uhm… what is her name…?"

He finally looks up at the woman who sits on the other side of the counter, looking at him with laughter in her eyes and a crooked smile.  
"Nico, Robin you say? Well, I have suuuuper news for you. She is right in front of me…," as fast as he can he takes the phone away from his ear again. A string of cursing can be heard. Still he laughs.  
"Nami! Nami! Calm down! Get the gang and come over. I'll explain everything to you. Tea will be ready when you arrive."  
"Yes… yes… No. I don't owe you anything. See ya. Bye."

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't cause you any problems?" now Robin smiles apologetically.  
"Nah, it's fine. I can handle that. She is just glad that you're safe and sound, even though she probably thinks I'm a danger for you."  
"Why is that?" she frowns at him.  
"I am known as a weirdo and pervert," proudly he throws himself in pose and as a response she laughs.

Half and hour later the group of friends bursts into the Thousand-Sunny-Tea-Shop, up front Nami, who falls around Robins neck, saying how glad she is that Robin is fine.  
Franky gives everyone a cup of herbal tea to calm them down. Luffy, Usopp and another friend called Chopper watch Robin in awe when she explains how it came to be, that she ended up here.  
Sanji fawns over the historian and then decides to go prepare something to eat, for the little group. He now comes back from the kitchen loaded with sandwiches, snacks and beer and then snaps at the owner of the tea-shop, that he needs to restock his fridge, while shoving a bottle of cola in his hands.

Zoro grabs himself a bottle of beer and sits down right on the floor, while Brooke sits at his regular place, enjoying his Earl Grey.  
Franky takes a step back, leaning on the far wall behind the counter taking a deep breath.  
He knows this kind of gathering. This will be long night, it can't be long until Usopp starts to tell stories and Brook starts to sing, but he is happy that this beautiful and smart woman he met today won't just vanish again. And as it seems she will be a part of their weird group… probably already is.

For her, he maybe would even serve coffee… or maybe he could make her convert to tea?  
She smiles at him over the brim of her cup and he smiles back.

* * *

Notes:

Huff... huff... okay, here is the second part.  
But first of all: Thanks a lot for the comments (I'm not used to that). Frobin shipper are so nice! You people are awesome!

Anyway I wanted to write it as fast as possible because I know myself and have no idea how much time I'll have the next few days.  
Maybe I'll pick this universe up again because I had more ideas that I did not pack in this two-shot, so maybe another one-shot about this AU comes along. We'll see. I still have some other notes in my document...  
I'm sorry for the banter-heavy chapter. But maybe you enjoyed it?

Again, this is rushed and not beta'd so if you like to help out or found some mistake, please tell me. See ya around.

 _Originally posted on 15.02.2017_


End file.
